


烧酒一瓶的故事

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: 刷俊
Kudos: 5





	烧酒一瓶的故事

刷俊  
短打，给朋友柒柒的礼物

文俊辉和洪知秀是一起转学到韩国的。  
那会儿国际留学生在高中算是稀有生物，大家有事没事都喜欢偷偷看教室后排坐着的陌生孩子。也不是因为新鲜感而看，只是这俩转学生光是外国人也就算了，还都长得巨帅，笑起来又温柔，尤其是英语课老师喊洪知秀起来领读课文的时候，无聊的教科书都仿佛变香了。  
至于文俊辉，他比洪知秀还要看不出来性格一些，日常听不懂大家说话会眨巴眨巴着一双大眼睛，看得人完全不好意思叫他去做值日，留着齐刘海的劳动委员满脸通红地一字一句对他说:“没关系的，文俊辉同学，回家路上注意安全!”

只见文俊辉迈开长腿，潇洒飘逸地拽着单肩书包迅速消失在走廊尽头，站在楼下等他的另一位帅哥露出无公害的招牌微笑，却在搂到文俊辉肩膀的同时笑弯了腰:“你又假装听不懂人家说话逃值日了？”

文俊辉露出使坏的笑容:“因为跟哥约好了才这样啊，”说完还正色眨眨眼，用力挤出无辜的表情“哥不是说难得可以出去逛逛想找人陪着的吗。”

洪那个知秀没有否认，俩人肩并肩走在校园里自成一道风景线。美国帅哥温柔儒雅，中国帅哥调皮可爱，连教导主任看到了也要夸一句国际部门面的程度，顺便拽一拽她全身的粉色套装站在两位帅哥中间合照。

起初，对韩语不算太熟的洪知秀积极尝试使用韩语交流，而实际上韩语很熟练的文俊辉晚上在宿舍打游戏熬夜，白天课间在教室里趴着睡得岁月安好，因此大家反而以为洪知秀韩语比文俊辉好一些，文俊辉乐得借此机会逃过值日---以及那些小姑娘半是袒露的爱慕之心。

收到情书的时候文俊辉不以为然地从上铺伸出手，把刚刚拆开的一堆信封递给下铺只大一岁的哥哥，洪知秀坐在床边调吉他的弦，接过来趴在吉他上就看了，仿佛做阅读理解练习，也因此学进去不少韩国人表白的方式，“JUN尼欧巴，你看她们都叫你俊尼----”

“嗯.....whatever，哥知道我没都感觉就行了。”

“哦，是吗。”洪知秀不像别人，遇到这种时候他也不会反问一句”我知道这个干嘛”，但也不会说”好”，只是说哦，哦就是他的语气词，既不算波澜不惊，但也不至于把人往外推一步。俩人从一起住进国际部宿舍双人间的第一天起就互相适应着对方的生活节奏，到现在，静不下来的文俊辉也能乖乖坐在桌边听哥哥弹吉他，总是安静学习的洪知秀也会偶尔趁考后陪弟弟熬夜打游戏放松一把。

高中生孩子们总是很精，比如济州岛来的孩子夫胜宽，夫胜宽是学生当中人气很高的那一类，跟他做朋友不仅能被他督促着学习，还能听他讲让人笑得肚子痛的搞笑段子，日常生活猝不及防被肢体搞笑问候得笑出眼泪，甚至还能从绝顶聪明的小夫那里听他大胆推测班里的国际转学生是互相喜欢的关系。

夫胜宽从两人形影不离的相处模式中读到的信息几乎比他们本人感觉到的还要多。这天放学文俊辉原本和洪知秀约好一起去汉江公园骑车，俩人走在路上有点反常地没怎么讲话。起因是夫胜宽私下帮小姐妹答疑解惑，安慰没收到文俊辉回信的小姑娘说“也许人家喜欢男的”“这两位哥就是很铁壁啦不好追的”，有胆子大的女孩就跑到文俊辉洪知秀座位旁边问，“Joshua xi，你和俊尼欧巴是什么关系”的时候，一个本来在写歌词、一个在睡觉的懵懵的帅哥抬起头，洪知秀先反应过来调整好微笑的角度，张嘴半天说了句“是可以开玩笑的关系”

文俊辉在那边揉着刚睡醒的眼睛听了这句歪头想了一下，回给小姑娘一句“你等一下”就拉着他知秀哥真挚地问，“哥，你指的是开什么样的玩笑？”

就在洪知秀瞳孔地震不过0.3秒期间上课铃响了，大家各归其位各个心怀鬼胎上完当天的最后一节课，文俊辉就逃了值日跑出来去找———其实也不用找，洪知秀自然会等他———等在楼下的哥哥。社团活动的日子俩人没地方去，一起约了出去骑车，甚至连车都租好了一人一辆推着走出公寓楼就骑上去，一前一后摇摇晃晃地骑到公园。

太阳快落山的公园里有很多情侣，文俊辉难得安静下来侧脸漂亮得引发不少路人注意，帅哥在风里骑着车，脚踏板被大力踩得“哒哒哒”打出拍子来。但他的目光一直停留在前面不远：洪知秀骑得很快，快到经过的人来不及看清他的脸，只知道“刚刚有一阵很帅气的风过去了来着”，他还不知道什么时候挂上了耳机，沉浸在自己的骑行轨道里无念无想。

也不是完全无念无想的，上坡的地方，拐弯的地方，都会回一回头确认身后的人的状态。文俊辉一言不发，看见哥哥的眼神就提前避开，假装欣赏风景，那样子很酷，还有点委屈，总之是又帅又委屈，悲伤几乎逆流。

洪知秀骑到离开公园蛮远的地方，四周也没有人，忽然一个急刹挡在路中央，文俊辉在后面慢腾腾停下来，累得像只猫喘着粗气搭在车头上对哥哥喊：“不行了……要……要出人命了……”

“男人为什么怕这点体力消耗，”洪知秀昂着头笑得意气风发，在薄暮里显得格外精神，“时间还早，不如去喝杯烧酒吧。”

韩国人不过二十不能喝酒，孩子们叛逆期总有办法偷来大哥哥的身份证明买到烧酒。有时喝酒就是不需要用脑子决定的事情，一句耍酷的“哥带你去喝酒”就足够敲定。直到被两小杯烧酒拼啤酒灌倒在桌子底下，文俊辉才喃喃着对洪知秀承认：“我，我其实……没喝过五粮液……我连青岛啤酒都没得喝过啊哥！”

洪知秀把剩下的烧酒倒在自己杯子里慢慢地喝，身体渐渐暖和起来就把车锁在公园自己扛着文俊辉回去。路灯下面两个长长的影子变来变去，文俊辉唱着他听不懂的歌（但是听旋律大概是儿歌），让哥哥好生想笑：我们俊辉，还是个孩子呢。

他会说文俊辉是可以一起开玩笑的人，这话倒也实诚，只是说了一半，还有一半呢，其实换了谁都不知道怎么说。趁着酒意上涌，洪知秀在路灯底下站定，托着文俊辉的下巴，问他：“跟我生活在一起的话，以后也可以在一起吗？”

文俊辉：“……（猫言猫语）”

洪知秀：“……好了好了，哥知道了，哥知道我们俊尼最可爱了，跟你住在一起也很省心，没想过会在陌生的地方交朋友来着，甚至是……甚至是……”

文俊辉喘着气醉眼朦胧地看着他哥，脑子里清晰地听见了几个字但是他来不及把它们转换成有效信息。

那几个字是……知秀哥哥牙齿白白的，嘴唇红红的，脸很漂亮，神情一如既往地淡然……

那几个字是……发音有点古怪的……是谁说的来着……用非母语更容易说出真心话……哥的发音还不是那么好呢……

那几个字是……洪知秀在酒精涌动下，心脏跳得比什么时候都快，那样说出来的“喜欢你”。

也有可能是“珍爱你”。

当然没有标准答案。因为听到的人和说出来的人都不可避免地，宿醉了。

第二天俩人头发翘起来几根站在迟到后的办公室一边头疼一边被班主任踮着脚点着额头训的时候，根本没想起来前一天发生了什么惊心动魄又悄无声息的意外故事。直到班主任“啪嗒啪嗒”踩着小高跟出去了办公室只剩下两个初次闯祸的人，文俊辉睁着迷蒙的大眼睛看看他哥：“昨天……谢谢哥把我带回来。”

洪知秀弯起嘴角没作回答，住在一起做到这种程度大概是理所当然，他是绅士，也是个不比文俊辉调皮程度浅的好玩的家伙，文俊辉没有韩国人天然的等级感，即使是哥哥也会起劲地同他开玩笑……是从什么时候起呢？那种想要做得更多一点、再近一点的感觉？

因为年末天冷了，出入的人们都穿得很多。洪知秀突然拉上文俊辉的手，文俊辉感觉到哥哥手掌冰凉，热情地用自己的手包裹起来，贴在一起搓搓，像是乖巧的家养小动物。洪知秀抬头看看窗外，对文俊辉说：“俊哪，”

“嗯？”文俊辉睁大眼睛等着下文。

“我们，一起在韩国看一次今年的初雪怎么样？”

文俊辉刚想说这大概是意料之中的事情，猫咪虽然十分笨蛋开口之前也意识到哥哥总不会说废话，那么大概就是开玩笑了———

秉持着动物性本能的神奇脑回路，文俊辉向洪知秀凑过去慢慢慢慢地那么亲了下去，还没等哥哥把眼睛闭上他就缩回去小小声说：“这个……是……跟哥开玩笑的。”

就在俩人爆炸脸红相对而立手还握在一起的时候，窗外经过的夫胜宽吃到第一手瓜把拳头塞进嘴巴里满脸震惊地回到班级教室，他有预感，年末D社准备的开年cp都不如他这对帅哥同学的暧昧关系来得劲爆。


End file.
